The Purebloods Lover
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Kaname Kuran is the king of his race by blood and birth. And as the ruler of his race, he is expected to keep the peace between the humans and vampires while navigating the world of politics. So how did he suddenly wind up the sole keeper of a young human girl? Kaname/OC rated M for future chaps
1. Chapter 1

_Have you ever had the nagging sense that something was about to happen or something was terribly off? Well, welcome to my world. My name is Lisa, I'm eighteen- and currently I seem to have forgotten who I am, where I'm from, who my family and friends are (if I happen to have any) and also appear to be defying gravity._

_That's right. I'm falling._

_I don't know why, or where I'm falling from or if I'll even survive hitting the ground since I've been falling for a while now. All I know is that there is a knot in my stomach that is telling me that something is about to happen that I'm probably not going to like._

_But then, I rarely like what destiny has in store for me..._

(***************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kaname Kuran tipped his head back for a moment and sniffed the air in his room and wrinkled his nose upon smelling the setting of the sun and something most peculiar and unfamiliar in the air. His focus temporarily taken from the stack of papers that others of his kind had sent to him ranging from complaints, to pleas, to marriage proposals (all unwelcome in his opinion) to laws that have yet to be passed and likewise couldn't be passed without his permission as the last pureblood vampire in existence.

Curious to know what it was exactly that he was smelling, he silently got up and stretched lazily for a moment, trying to work out the soreness in his back, neck and shoulders before he moved across the spacious living quarters he'd been given to him by the headmaster of the school and walked over to the door and pulled it open. And frowned a little bit upon smelling that peculiar scent even more.

As if it were much stronger out here.

Stepping out into the hallway, he sniffed again and took a moment to actually try to identify the smell. It took a second considering that he had to filter out every other scent in the dorm but he managed.

The scent was a combination of something sweetly floral and human.

Scowling for a moment, he wondered why it was that he was smelling a human. Especially a possible female human, here, in the dorms when he heard a loud almost girly shriek (was that Hanabusa's voice?) coming from the sitting area which was just a little further down the hall from his room. Moving quickly, he made his way to the sitting room and found a rather...odd scene.

There was a human. And yeah, he had been right. It was a female.

A very unconscious female, laying sprawled on the expensive Persian carpeted floor. And then there was Hanabusa- up in the arms of Akatsuki, Scooby-doo style. His expression shocked. Akatsuki's blank, although Kaname knew from personal experience from dealing with the teen that he was at least a little bit curious about _why_ a human female was unconscious on their sitting room floor.

"What happened?" Kaname asked as he came further into the room and cast a quick calculating glance at the human. Taking note of her features (or rather what he could see of them) since her long dark brown hair just happened to be in the way of letting him see her face completely. But from what he could see of her, she was smallish. Delicately boned yet her body was eerily similar to Ruka.

The only major differences despite her being human, having a pulse, exct... Was her color, her height if he calculated right was almost shoulder level on him which would make her about one hundred and twenty...five-ish.

"We don't know!" Hanabusa all but wailed in Akatsuki's ear in reply to Kaname's query before he just started babbling a bunch of nonsense about how he had come into the sitting room to read and wound up stepping on a dead body at the same time Akatsuki entered the room.

Kaname sighed, already getting a headache from this foolishness and asked very calmly, "Are you sure that she's dead? Have either of you really checked her for a pulse?" Granted there were a lot of people in the Hunter's association that would love nothing more than to expose them as the blood thirsty killers that they were, but planting a supposedly dead body in the dorm without being seen- but even that was a tad bit far fetched.

Akatsuki looked at him as he unceremoniously dumped Hanabusa onto the floor. "I was going to until _it_ nearly made my ears bleed with that horrible strangled cat sound and took up residence in my arms." The teen said as he glared at his friend on the floor.

Rolling his eyes as Hanabusa started in on his theatrics, Kaname moved over to the girl and knelt down and placed his fingertips on the side of a slender throat and felt the soft thudding of a pulse. "She's alive." He stated as he moved to turn the girl over onto her back and froze the instant he had her like he wanted.

There was a terrible purplish blue bruise that ran along one side of her face from her temple down to her cheek, her shirt was ripped in several places and he could see various dark smudges of color littering her skin along her collarbone, and chest. But the most pronounced bruises were on her face and those circling her throat. Where she had apparently been strangled by someone.

Perhaps even the same person who had left her in the night class dorms...

Reaching out, Kaname carefully slipped his hands under the girl and pulled her closer to him as he growled out, his eyes glowing red with fury- "Summon a doctor at once."


	2. Chapter 2

_The moment my body made contact with the ground, it with enough force to make me think that every bone in my body had just shattered. And every organ had just ruptured. Leaving me with nothing but an fireball of agony that made it difficult to even breathe. _

_Was I alive? I wondered. _

_Was I dead? I couldn't help but fear as I heard voices from what seemed like very far away. I tried to concentrate. To focus. But the more I tried the more difficult it was. I simply hurt too much. _

_A few moments passed. And I felt hands carefully slip under my sore back and drag me a short ways as a gentle voice snarled angrily, "Summon a doctor now!" After that I could feel my body being moved. Lifted and carried. And soon laid onto something soft, before my jacket and shirt was stripped away and I was then covered by something light and cool to the touch. _

(***************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kaname hovered back behind the doctor as he looked over the girl. The headmaster was just outside of his room, speaking with Hanabusa and Akatsuki about what had happened. Apparently he didn't know the girl anymore than anyone else did. He had even gone through the day and night class student's files just to see if he could find her picture, her name, anything at all. Only to come up with nothing on his end.

Kaname however, had found something in one of the girl's jacket pockets. A small black wallet.

Now normally the humans and vampire females that Kaname dealt with wouldn't be caught dead (or undead) carrying such an unfeminine item on them. They liked to accessorize with their clothing. Style their hair, paint their nails, wear jewelry befitting of their beauty or station. And wallets were pretty unfeminine unless someone was simply not that kind of girly-girl and wished to be far more practical than everyone else. But Kaname had never run across such nature defying creatures before so he was inclined to believe that like the mermaid and unicorn, they simply didn't exist.

But that was neither here nor there.

No- it wasn't the fact that he had found a wallet on her, it was what was inside of it that fascinated him. A few pictures of the girl. An I.D. stating that her name was Lisa Dellene Frost (a strange name to be sure but who was he to judge). A library card. And what looked like about fifty dollars cash. But that wasn't the only things he found on her that was fascinating.

He also found two rings. One a white gold band with flawless diamonds set in a scroll design band with vines intertwined. The other was an yellow gold ring with four princess cut emeralds surrounded by a ring of smaller princess cut diamonds. Both were antique, old- between the ages of fifty and eighty years if Kaname calculated correctly. They looked expensive. Far too expensive for this young human to have bought herself unless of course they were gifts from her family.

Heirlooms perhaps? He wondered as he set the two trinkets down on his bedside table so that he could return them to her later as the doctor sat back and sighed as he started to put his things away. "Well?" Kaname almost demanded.

"She'll live," The doctor said before stating, "Though due to the bruising she may later wish that she hadn't. I have no idea what could have caused such terrible wounds. I fear that it's a toss up between an accident, an attack or abuse. But whatever the cause- she may not recover fully for a while."

"How long?"

"A month, two- maybe even longer since I have no prior information about her to go by."

"I see..." Kaname said as he looked at the girl, sleeping soundly in his bed.

"I gave her something for any aches and pains she may feel. And I'll leave some more medicine for her with you-" Kaname started to open his mouth to ask why when the doctor practically cut him off at the knees. "She can't be moved until she's completely healed, Kaname-sama. I mean, you could remove her from your room, but you wouldn't be able to move her far. Just another room somewhere close by where you can keep an eye on her." Kaname's mouth snapped shut as it dawned on him what the doctor was really saying.

_Oh dammit! _He did _not_ just have this human female dumped on him by the doctor. And yet, even as his mind denied everything, he knew he was stuck as the man gathered up his things and quickly left him standing there in blatant disbelief. Outwardly looking serene when inside he was mentally pulling his hair out and baring his fangs.

Why was it that humans tended to believe that he was the type of person who would kindly take in a wounded puppy or kitten? And why was he suddenly being forced to make this human in his bed his next 'pet' so to speak?


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of the next three days, Kaname alternated between being in a darker than black foul mood. And considering his current situation which behind closed doors made the pureblood vampire gnash his teeth and growl like a rabid dog. Don't get him wrong. It wasn't like he didn't like humans. In fact he found many of them as fascinating as he found others charming. But that was usually because there was mutual benefit to knowing them.

They supported his cause for peace between their race and his own. And he didn't rip out their throats out of sheer meanness. So they got to keep living. See mutual benefit.

Still he would be lying if he didn't say he foresaw problems ahead for 'his' little human. Why already he'd had to hold a meeting with the headmaster of the school and pretty much blackmail him into letting him keep the girl in the night class dorm where he could keep an eye on her. The only real drawbacks to this were that the headmaster could only agree if she were a student.

And while Kaname had understood this. He didn't really understand how she had wound up placed in the night class with himself and the rest of the vampires attending the school. So yeah...

Problems, problems, problems...

And then there were the lesser issues. Like her clothing for instance. She needed new clothing, personal items, hygiene items, a few school uniforms, books- He'd seen her room in the night dorm yesterday. It had been devoid of any and all furniture. So there was that as well. The kitchen in the dorms, which had never been used by anyone for anything since they rarely ate human foods- would need to be stocked up on everything he could think of to keep the poor girl from starving to death.

And there was the thing referred to as 'the monthly visitor'. He would have to make arrangements for something to be done for her then since vampire females didn't have monthly cycles. They had once every decade cycles. And those were embarrassing enough to notice. But with humans- the blood smelled that much sweeter and all the more tempting to those of them who craved the taste of blood like dying humans in a desert craved water to drink.

It was a horrible thing to cave into the cravings for human blood. Especially when one was trying to promote peace between two races.

Sighing he propped himself up on his desk, his elbow resting on the dark wood, his chin resting in his palm as he scribbled a few more notes down in his notebook before realizing that he'd just run out of page space. _Crap._ He thought in annoyance as he turned the page then started another list- this one indicating what all he would have to do to ensure that his kind kept their hands off of the poor girl.

For starters he would have to send out a mass missive to the aristocrats and nobles stating that he would be the guardian of a human female for a while (or until her real guaridan's were found and she was returned to them) and that she was _off limits_ to everyone. Not only that but he would have to also include in the letter that she may or may not be seen with her at specific vampire social gatherings.

All in all it was looking to be a most tiresome and somewhat challenging job. Kaname thought as he looked back and forth between the two pieces of paper, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. This was certainly going to take some creativeness on his end, that's for sure. How fortunate that he was the type of person who loved challenges.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaname had been exhaustingly busy the third day, and stayed up well into night. After finishing everything that he'd been able to think of, he decided to go by the room he'd had the girl moved into for the time being to check up on her. Noting through the open doorway that she still wasn't awake yet. Which he would admit, had been somewhat disappointing since he was curious to know what sort of person she was. As well as what kind of personality she had. After all, if he was going to be her guardian- and a decent one at that- then he needed to know just _how_ close of an eye he'd need to keep on her.

After all he was the last living heir of the Kuran family, the most influential pureblood family that had ever existed.

He needed to know how much time and attention he needed to dedicate to Lisa's health and wellbeing without taking his attentions away from his other obligations for so long that something snowballed out of control that a civil uprising between vampires and the few humans who knew of them, occurred.

Moving away from the door to go deeper into the room and firmly tuck the comforter that was on the bed around her shoulders from which it had fallen, he leaned over her and noted that even in the darkness- under the nasty bruises littering her body, her skin was eerily pale. Reaching out he placed a hand gently against the side of her face and noted that she didn't have a fever. In fact, from what he knew of human's- her skin felt unusually cool against his palm.

So maybe she was okay...

But he wouldn't hold his breath.

Removing his hand from her cheek, he grasped the comforter and absently pulled it up over her bare shoulder and tucked it as tightly as he could around her without choking her with it. Once that was done, he moved back to the door and slipped quietly out of the room and closed the door behind him and nearly jumped out of his skin when his friend, Ichijo (who had apparently been standing just yards away waiting to scare the life out of him), spoke suddenly.

"You looked like a proud father tucking in his child just now," Kaname turned his head to glare at the blond vampire for a moment for even daring to refer to him as a father to that girl, however Ichijo had never been impressed by his glares or his patented_ I-will-kill-you-if-you-open-your-mouth-any-further_ looks before. So why did he expect any of that would change now? "Does this mean that you will no longer walk around the dorms acting like an angry bear that had just been poked in the eye with a stick?"

Kaname bared his fangs at the teen threateningly- not that he would do anything. He knew Ichijo well enough to understand that he was just pulling his leg. Just like Ichijo knew enough about him to know that he wouldn't raise a hand to him. Not really anyways.

Although if that changed anytime soon, he might sneak into his room later while he slept and beat him with a sock full of soap or possibly even drag him outside and stake him to the ground for the sun. But even those wouldn't really hurt him. Give him a suntan or possible burn, yeah. But no real harm. And Kaname would rather rip out his own heart than actually harm him anyways since he was the one vampire among the night class that actually dared to question Kaname, and speak his mind.

Something that was rare in Kaname's world.

A world where the aristocrats and nobles tried to manipulate, cozy up too, and win his favor for their own selfish gain through various means. None of which were any good. "I think I'm insulted that you would ask me such a thing." Kaname said as he lifted a hand to brush back his unruly dark shoulder length hair before asking, "Have you gone over the missive I drafted?"

"Yes." Ichijo said, trying to keep his expression as carefully blank as possible given what he'd found within the drafted missive that his lord planned to send out. He had no desire to embarrass the usually unflappable pureblood, but he was curious where exactly several words and phrases in the missive had come from.

"Good. Were there any mistakes?"

Ichijo had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from snickering. Had there been mistakes, indeed. Of course there had been. Kaname had been more than a little distracted while writing out the draft for the missive, and as usual- it had really shown. Words like, 'what the hell' and 'why me' as well as 'dammit I'm frustrated.' and 'damn humans, I'll bite one one day. I just know it.' had cropped up everywhere along with every imperial order and old country phrase that was usually used for Kaname's missive's.

"No." Ichijo finally said, waiting only as long as it took to keep him from busting out laughing at his lord's expense.

"Have you rewritten it?"

"Yes." Ichijo replied, he'd rewritten the entire document personally. Although just to be a little mean, he'd left one or two mistakes in there. It wasn't like any of the vampires and clans that received the letter would say anything.

They might offend their lord. And he just might wipe them out for it if he was offended/embarrassed enough.

"Good. What about the other things I asked to be done?" Kaname asked as they both started walking. Ah the other things, Ichijo thought in faint amusement. The other things that his lord had just mentioned consisted of several things.

1) Furnishing the bedroom that the girl would be staying.

2)Making Ruka give up one or two of her outrageously expensive day outfits as well as two nightgowns so that the human didn't had to run around naked. He'd had to wrestle her for them just to pry them from her grasp.

3) Had been gathering all sorts of human foods and beverages (something that had been laid strictly on Ichijo's shoulders because he had once had an human great aunt) which had not been easy since he had stocked up on everything that he could think of. However this had proved to be a rather _daunting_ and _traumatizing_ task given that his Aunt had died when he had been very young and he didn't recall much about her. So most of what he had gotten was red meat, a few vegetables. Some pasta... And that was as far as he'd gotten aside from the fruits and sweets and he'd already caught Hanabusa and Shiki sneaking into those.

The jerks.

"Ah, right. Well the room is furnished via you're specifications. I had to wrestle Ruka for some of her clothing since she wouldn't part with them willingly. But I managed to get two day outfits. And two night gowns. The kitchen has food...but it could use more. So tomorrow before classes start I'll go into town with Akatsuki and get more since some people who shall remain nameless have already started sneaking some of the cookies and fruits that I specifically bought for your human. Aside from that, everything else is going smoothly."

"I see." Kaname said as he cracked his knuckles. "Then I guess the only thing to do right now is go stop our resident cookie thieves from continuing their little crime spree and then it's off to bed for some much needed rest."

Ichijo smiled at his friend. "Yes, lord Kaname."


	5. Chapter 5

_I was stuck in a never ending dreamscape where everything around me was pitch black with the exception of the glowing whitish grey outlines of alien peoples. My heart clenched painfully in my chest as it skipped first one beat. Then two. And on the third, I could feel those alien peoples moving in closer. I could almost feel their breath on my face. _

_The adrenaline must have finally kicked in. Because one moment I was scared and trapped. And the next... I was sitting up in a strange room with pale white walls with my hands tightly clasped over my mouth- trying to clamp down on my need to puke._

(**************************************************************************************************************************************)

The fourth evening started for Kaname much like any other night since the human had appeared. He got up early in the day to do some work after sleeping for about two in a half hours. And after close to five hours of nothing but work and looking over requests and demands from the nobles and aristocrats of his race- He was more than a little ready for a break.

Deciding that now was as good a time as any to go check on Lisa and perhaps hide from his responsibilities for a little while since a majority of them were enough to give even _him_ bloody nightmares. So a nice reprieve in Lisa's 'room' where he could hole up inside and pretend that there was nothing just beyond the door- was exactly what the lord needed.

He wasn't sure what exactly clued him in on the fact that something was wrong. Perhaps it was both a scent and sound, both small in nature. All he knew was that he got just outside Lisa's bedroom door and froze, his head tipping back for a moment as he sniffed at the air to assure himself that he wasn't smelling blood. And he wasn't. God knew that blood-especially human blood, would never smell so acidic and awful.

No what he was smelling was...

For a moment he couldn't place it. Truthfully he'd never been around many ill humans before so he had never known what bile smelt like. And it wasn't so much thanks to the smell that he finally figured it out as it was the little choking and gagging sounds coming from the bathroom inside.

Quietly slipping into the room, he first checked to make sure that his ears and nose weren't playing tricks on him by glancing over at the- very large empty bed. Hn. How about that. It appeared that Lisa had finally awoken.

Either that or someone in the dorm had made a snack out of her and was at present regretting his/her action while trying to stuff her body down the toilet in the bathroom across the way. Deciding he should check just to be absolutely sure that she was still alive and kicking. He moved silently over to the door across from the one he'd just entered and gently laid his hand against the solid wooden door, and carefully pushed it open a bit and found his little human in the process of starting up the shower and for a moment his mind just sputtered to a stop as she pulled the overly large blue silk shirt he'd dressed her in the other day after she'd been seen by the doctor- and watched as she dropped it to the floor before she seemed to notice him.

And let out the most ear piercing scream he'd ever heard before in his life as he tried over and over again to apologize. Honestly his ears felt like they were bleeding. Her voice was so loud that it was simply more than his vampire sense of hearing could take. As he quickly backed away from the door with his hands up, deciding that leaving her alone for the moment and letting her do whatever she needed/wanted to do would be for the best.

Both for her and for him.

And in the meantime...well, maybe he should go cook something for her to eat since she'd likely be hungry by the time she came out of the bathroom.

_Yeah..._


End file.
